The goals of the administrative unit are to ensure cohesive and effective operation of this complex center grant. It aims to facilitate and nurture those projects that are part of the grant and to facilitate support from the methodology core for those projects within and outside of this center grant. Also, it aims to evaluate in an ongoing fashion whether the resources devoted to each of these functions are appropriate and whether new directions should be considered. Lastly, it serves to evaluate in a continual manner whether the proposed projects within this grant are proceeding as planned and whether any delays in their completion could be overcome by different resource allocation. We also regard the administrative unit's Advisory Committee and external yearly advisor as our means of integrating this Multidisciplinary Clinical Research Center within the broader environment of ongoing muscloskeletal research and of epidemiology and clinical research at Boston University School of Medicine. The administrative unit proposed here represents a continuation of the administrative unit that has functioned effectively for the first cycle of funding for the Boston University MCRC. The unit will consist of an internal administrative organization under the leadership of the Center Director (Dr. Felson) and Associate Director (Dr. Choi). All individuals involved in administration of center affairs have interest and experience in their areas of responsibility. There will be two administrative committees, Executive and Advisory Committees, which will have defined oversight roles. These committees and the administrative organizational personnel will be responsible for coordinating, planning and overseeing all MCRC activities in conjunction with the Center Director. There is also a Visiting Professor annually to provide external advice and scientific suggestions about the Center.